1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag cover which is made from synthetic resin for covering a folded-up airbag of an airbag apparatus for a steering wheel, and includes a door openable at airbag deployment and an ornament located on a top face of the door.
2. Description of Related Art
JP 1-81351 U discloses an airbag cover provided with an ornament on a top face of a door section for allowing airbag emergence. The airbag cover includes a front door that opens forward in such a manner as to turn the rear edge forward, as a part of the door section. The ornament is mounted on a mounting section located generally at the center in a left and right direction of the rear edge of the front door, in such a manner as to protrude rearward partially.
JP 2008-308141 discloses an airbag cover wherein an ornament is located in a vicinity of the rear edge of a front door in such a manner as to protrude slightly rearward from the rear edge. The ornament is so arranged as to protrude partially from the top face of the front door.
With the airbag covers disclosed in the above references, the configuration of the ornament that protrudes rearward from the rear edge of the front door increases a radius of rotation of the front door, i.e., a distance between a hinge section located at the front edge of the front door and the rear edge of the ornament. This may hinder opening of the front door in the event that such an obstacle as a head of a driver engages with the front door during opening, especially when the head is in proximity to the airbag cover.